ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Symbiotes (2019)
Symbiotes (also known as Venom) is a American web television series created for Hulu by Todd McFarlane. Based on the Marvel Comics character Venom, The series is produced by Marvel Television in association with ABC Studios for the first season the show premiere in April 19, 2019 On Hulu. Teddy Sears stars Eddie Brock, and Tony Todd voices Venom, Eddie is a journalist who exposes the identity of a serial killer only for the real killer to be caught by Spider-Man, he comes into contact with an alien symbiote, rejected by Peter Parker. The Symbiote bonds with Eddie and they become Venom, together seeking out revenge against their mutual enemy. Season 1 Release Date: April 19, 2019. Season 2 Release Date: May 11, 2020. Season 3 Release Date: June 17, 2021 Rotten Tomatoes: Season 1 75% Rotten Tomatoes: Season 2 91% Rotten Tomatoes: Season 3 90% Average Audience Score: 99% liked it Season 1 DVD Release Date: October 29, 2019 Season 2 DVD Release Date: November 15, 2020 Season 3 DVD Release Date: December 19, 2021 IGN Rating: 7.0/10 Good, 8.5/10 Great (Season 2), 8.9/10 Great (Season 3) IMDb Rating: 8.6/10, 20,784 98% liked this TV Show (Google users) Plot The series is about Eddie Brock a journalist who exposes the identity of a serial killer only for the real killer to be caught by Spider-Man, thus he accused the wrong man. Disgraced and suicidal, comes into contact with an alien symbiote, the symbiote bonds with eddie and they become Venom, together seeking out revenge against their mutual enemy. Through he repeatedly comes into conflict with Spider-Man, he also attempts to operate as a hero, albeit a violent one, seeking to save those he deems innocent. Cast # Teddy Sears & Tony Todd As Eddie Brock/Venom/Anti-Venom/Toxin/Sleeper # Dylan O'Brien As Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Elizabeth Mitchell As Anne Weying/She-Venom # Tom Felton & Tobin Bell As Carlton Drake/Riot # Cameron Monaghan As Cletus Kasady/Carnage # Colton Haynes As Flash Thompson/Agent Venom/Agent Anti-Venom/Venom Space Knight # Jim Caviezel As Patrick Mulligan/Toxin #Kristin Chenoweth As Donna Diego/Scream #Tom Cavanagh As Ramon Hernandez/Lasher #Mila Kunis As Leslie Gesneria/Agony #Paul Blackthorne As Carl Mach/Phage #Carlos Valdes As Lee Price/Maniac #Kit Harrington As Scorpion/MacDonald Gargan #Eka Darville As Scott Washington/Hybrid #Jesse L. Martin As Conrad Marcus/Venom #Candice Patton As Claire Dixon/Raze #China Anne McClain As Andrea Benton/Mania #Gemma Chan As M'lanz/Sleeper #Michelle Harrison As May Parker/Spider-Girl #Danielle Panabaker As April Parker/Spider-Girl/Mayhem #Justice Smith As Miles Morales/Spider-Man #Liam Hemsworth As Scarlet-Spider/Kaine Parker #Zac Efron As Scarlet-Spider/Spider-Carnage/Ben Reilly #Chole Grace Moretz As Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen #Zach Roerig As Edward Brock, Jr./Venom (Earth 1610) #Nolan Gould As Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Earth 1610) #Michael Shannon As Otto Octavius/Docter Octopus/Superior Spider-Man/Superior Venom #Seann William Scott As Wade Wilson/Deadpool/Hybrid II #Chris Hemsworth As Knull/God of the Symbiotes #TBA Episodes # Pilot # The Alien # They Are Called Symbiotes # Earth 616 # Enter Eddie Brock # The Life Foundation # Serial Killers # News Reporters # The Brock Family # Spider-Man # Enter Peter Parker # Spider-Man To The Rescue # Eddie & Peter # Spider Senses # I'm Just A Badass # Spider-Man's New Suit # The Black Suit # The Symbiote # Stronger And Faster # Wrapped In Black # He Doesn't Deserve To Live # You Are A Loser Eddie # Last Chance # The Fault Of Spider-Man # I Lost Everything # Eddie's Symbiote # I'm Hungry! # Snacks # Peter Vs Eddie # We Are Venom # I'm A Monster! # Just Doing My Job # More Food! # Dead Mates # We Will Have Our Revenge On Spider-Man # More Hunger! # Fuck Spider-Man # Do We Have A Deal Eddie? # Hell Yeah! # You Can't Stop The Darkness Spider-Man # Venom Vs Spider-Man # Control Your Self # Peter Helps Eddie # We Are One # You Will Never Learn # Symbiote On The Loose # Enter Riot # Carlton & Riot # Eddie Captured # Where's Venom # Carlton's Vengeance # The Rocket # Venom Returned/Dark Soul Drifting # Let's Save The Planet/War and Pieces # Carlton's Plan/A Verdict of Violence # The Life Foundation Symbiotes # Deadly Birth! # Symbiocide # Eddie & Peter Joined Forces # Venom Vs The Life Foundation # The Final Battle # Venom Vs Riot # Eddie Vs Carlton # Have A Nice Trip Asshole/Frisco Kill! # Earth 1610 Part 1 # Earth 1610 Part 2 # Earth 1610 Part 3 # Earth 1610 Part 4 # Season 2 Episode 1: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man # Season 2 Episode 2: Parasite # Season 2 Episode 3: Venom Is Back! # Season 2 Episode 4: The Interview # Season 2 Episode 5: Cletus Kasady # Season 2 Episode 6: Enter Cletus Kasady # Season 2 Episode 7: Theirs Gonna Be........ CARNAGE! # Season 2 Episode 8: Jail Days # Season 2 Episode 9: Cletus Life In Prison # Season 2 Episode 10: Don't Make Me Laugh # Season 2 Episode 11: Never Fuck # Season 2 Episode 12: Drugs # Season 2 Episode 13: Red Entity # Season 2 Episode 14: A Seed Of Spawn # Season 2 Episode 15: Enter Carnage # Season 2 Episode 16: Jailbreak # Season 2 Episode 17: The Fuck Is That Thing?! # Season 2 Episode 18: Carnage Unleashed! # Season 2 Episode 19: The Serial Killer Returns # Season 2 Episode 20: The Carnage Begins! # Season 2 Episode 21: Oh Look, Carnage # Season 2 Episode 23: Kill The Spider # Season 2 Episode 24: Spider-Man VS Carnage # Season 2 Episode 25: I'm Your Host # Season 2 Episode 26: I Am Carnage! # Season 2 Episode 27: No Pain, No Reign # Season 2 Episode 28: It's Murderin Time! # Season 2 Episode 29: Your An Idiot Eddie. # Season 2 Episode 30: Spidey-Boy # Season 2 Episode 31: Hello Daddy! # Season 2 Episode 32: Eddie & Cletus # Season 2 Episode 33: The Son Of Venom # Season 2 Episode 34: We Can Kill Spider-Man Together! # Season 2 Episode 35: Savage Alliance # Season 2 Episode 36: Die, Die, DIE!!! # Season 2 Episode 37: Savage Grace! # Season 2 Episode 38: Carnage Will Return # Season 2 Episode 39: Sinner Takes All Part 1 # Season 2 Episode 40: Sinner Takes All Part 2 # Season 2 Episode 41: The Bride Of Venom # Season 2 Episode 42: Eve of Destruction # Season 2 Episode 43: ...So Shall ye Reap! # Season 2 Episode 44: A Time to Kill, and a Time to Heal # Season 2 Episode 45: City of Dreams # Season 2 Episode 46: A Fire in the Brain # Season 2 Episode 47: Love and Death # Season 2 Episode 48: Resolutions # Season 2 Episode 49: Separation Anxiety # Season 2 Episode 50: Apart # Season 2 Episode 51: Lost Souls # Season 2 Episode 52: Parting is such Sweet Sorrow # Season 2 Episode 53: Reunion # Season 2 Episode 54: Hey Dad! # Season 2 Episode 55: Carnage Returns # Season 2 Episode 56: Said the Joker to the Thief # Season 2 Episode 57: There's Too Much Confusion # Season 2 Episode 58: Venom VS Carnage/The Far Cry # Season 2 Episode 59: Scarlet-Spider/In The Name of The Father # Season 2 Episode 60: Enter Ben Reilly # Season 2 Episode 61: Lurkers/Monsterworld # Season 2 Episode 62: Invasion!/Mortal Victory # Season 2 Episode 63: The Final Verdict! # Season 2 Episode 64: If Death Be My Destiny # Season 2 Episode 65: Run For You Life! # Season 2 Episode 66: No More The Hero # Season 2 Episode 67: Mirror Mirror # Season 2 Episode 68: Patrick # Season 3 Episode 1: Enter Patrick Mulligan # Season 3 Episode 2: Police Duty # Season 3 Episode 3: Feelings # Season 3 Episode 4: I Hate You Daddy # Season 3 Episode 5: A Child is Born # Season 3 Episode 6: The Son of Carnage # Season 3 Episode 7: Toxin! # Season 3 Episode 8: Cops and Monsters # Season 3 Episode 9: The Monster Inside Me # Season 3 Episode 10: Do The Right Thing # Season 3 Episode 11: The Devil You Know # TBA Production TBA Trailer Music # Ruelle - Madness (Season 1 Trailer) # Bon Jovi - You Give Love a Bad Name (Season 1 Finale Trailer) # Bon Jovi - It's My Life (Carnage Trailer) # Iron Maiden - Fear of the Dark (Symbiotes and Venom Fights Trailer) # Ruelle - Hero (Season 2 Trailer) # Ruelle - Monsters (Season 3 Trailer) # Ruelle - Deep End (Season 4 Trailer) # Ruelle - Empires (Season 5 Trailer) # Ruelle - Hold Your Breath (Season 6 Trailer) # TBA Covers 000Venom_Vol_4_1_Virgin_Variant.jpg|Symbiotes Season 1 Cover 0000DSC100584971.jpg|Symbiotes: Carnage Season 2 Cover 0000fa45bf44cb71d229d34f85b79f004499.jpg|Symbiotes Season 2 Cover 000000Toxin_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Symbiotes Season 3 Cover # TBA Is Symbiotes (2019) A Perfect Idea? Yes No Perfect! Awful Category:TV-MA Category:Spider-Man Category:Venom Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Television Category:ABC Studios Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Alien Supervillains Category:Supervillains Category:2019 Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Adventure Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Venom: Carnage Category:Agent Venom Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mature Category:Gore Category:Violence Category:Bloody Category:Easter Category:TV Series Category:Web Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Horror Category:Supernatural Category:Action-Adventure Category:Crime fiction Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Marvel Category:Hulu Category:A Hulu Original Category:Hulu shows Category:Television Series Category:Supernatural horror Category:Deadpool Category:Wolverine Category:R